justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bunnylove14/SurvivorJD: Iceland
For tons of info about SurvivorJD: http://survivorjd.wikia.com/wiki/Survivorjd_Wikia ---- Welcome to our first all-stars season, SurvivorJD: Iceland (Fire vs Ice)! This season Heroes and Villains will go head to head in the place where fire and ice meet, Iceland. Here in Iceland, the contestants will be pushed in the harshest weather and the craziest twist and turns the series has seen! 39 DAYS 18 CASTAWAYS 1 SURVIVOR Confessionals This season there is a new confessional policy. I have tried making Confessionals madatory, but in past seasons that has not worked very well. So this season things will be a bit different. Basically each time you submit a confessional (one per episode) you get a "confessional point"! The person with the most confessional points at a certain point in the game will get a hidden immunity idol, so it is well worth it to submit confessionals. If multiple people are tied with the most confessional points, then it will be randomized who gets it over the tied contestants. If you do not know what confessionals are, just ask! :D Confessionals (and votes) can be submitted either via email (liammfmc@gmail.com) or Facebook. Tribes Oie hZESFZAI6tFJ.gif|Vanta Tribe _thumb_9c0dad7d-ff6f-4b31-a2ef-497a9bd584a6.png|Brandon _thumb_67f37c73-f321-48c2-ae99-3b611cd8eed1.png|DanceGuy151 _thumb_285e1cb3-c9e7-45cc-ab19-da0247ce2bb1.png|GECZ _thumb_2d9b1684-6e21-4f85-a5f8-5019478ecc59.png|Jack _thumb_33e5be93-12a5-4a91-aa09-c4cd8fe7af9a.png|Lucas Farve _thumb_914bcba2-ba01-4107-a584-cea1c670044e.png|Temple William _thumb_c397a645-56a2-496a-acb5-5ad98e26597a.png|Stanley ' ' ILHflag.jpg _thumb_2cda7447-57ee-41c1-89b7-00e589a34a59.png|BJDF _thumb_4d9b9841-3590-4f6b-bc16-fff1b575fce2.png|GetLuck _thumb_02cc04d1-fb94-4001-bf3c-79c1214ed36a.png|Pearl Louise _thumb_bc07ec49-3870-493d-a08d-ee6f1f9245d4.png|Harley _thumb_b437d6c7-b3c2-4496-aab5-f5025244bd73.png|Johnny Madamesala.jpg|Madame Sala _thumb_cea0479c-de1a-4a01-ad6d-a95e604e572b.png|Sandra Thumb db7d3c1a-99df-4c3b-867f-71fe720f5ab0.png|N.Vel _thumb_9b3306d5-04ea-4927-a5d3-6e42078f6b47.png|Tiddles _thumb_1b1db753-1e10-4f09-8177-76ed1a552b9e.png|Jax _thumb_87785d18-d453-43b3-bbfc-bca59d94878f.png|Raybray ' ' Day 1 Hello castaways! Welcome to SurvivorJD: Iceland! The first thing you need to do is take this form so I can get some info for the game! All you need to do is list the name and picture you want to use for the game, and if you consider yourself a hero or a villain. Your first challenge will come tomorrow! Day 2 Welcome to your first challenge of the season! You probably know what is coming... Flag Design For the first challenge, you must make a flag for your tribe! The only requirements are: *It must be square *It must include your team color (Red Kalta, Blue Vanta) The best flag from each tribe will become that tribe's flag. The best flag overall will win immunity for the tribe it belongs to. Survivors ready.... GO! '-Everyone does challenge-' Ok! It's time for the challenge results! This challenge I was blown away at how good every single '''flag was. Honestly, I could see each of these flags being the winner in all prevous flag design challenges! Good job guys! First let's see the best flag each tribe here are '''Vanta's flags! Oie hZESFZAI6tFJ.gif|''Stanley56''- You have made many gif's throughout the series, but this may be the most beautiful one yet. Score: Vanta Winner Vantadg.jpeg|''DanceGuy''- Something about this flag is just so peaceful. I love the light icy color you used for the flag. Score:9/10 VantaFlagSomeone10000N.Vel.png|''N.Vel''- Another amazing flag! I especially love the background on this one, and I love how shiny it is! Score: 8.7/10 Flag 2.0.png|''GECZ''- I love the ice theme you choose! I also love the quote! XD Score: 8.5/10 jaxvanta.jpg|''Jax''- This flag is just so pretty! The ice in the background is so realistic! Score: 8.3/10 3ec6c04b-8fd8-4c68-a433-8ad123c8447b.png|''Royale Yonce''- This flag was really pretty, and I loved that you used She Wolf's background! Score: 8/10 Vanta.png|''Brandon''- Another beautiful flag! My favorite part about your flag is the snow, it's just so pretty! Score: 8/10 Congrats to Stanley for making the best flag on Vanta! Your flag will be Vanta's tribe flag! Now let's see Kalta's 'flags! ILHflag.jpg|''Harley- I love this flag! The quote is so spot on and the font you used was amazing! Score: Kalta Winner KaltaGL.jpg|''GetLuck''- This flag was so pretty! The flames and font fit so perfectly! Score: 9/10 Kaltaisbetter.png|''Raybray''- This one was also amazing! I loved the flames! Score: 8.5/10 Imagekaltalogochallenge.jpeg|''Madame Sala''- This flag was very good! I liked that you included all of your teammates, something no one else did! Score: 8/10 Congrats to '''Harley for making the best flag on Kalta! Your flag will be Kalta's tribe flag! But there can only be one winner. Stanley's flag score was... 9.7! Harley's flag score was... 9.5! Which means... congrats to Stanley and Vanta! You have won this challenge and are safe from immunity! Kalta, I will be seeing you at tribal tomorrow. Day 3 Welcome to tribal council, Kalta. Please grab a torch and get fire. This season, tribal is going to be a little different. Each episode, I will have a question for each member of the tribe at tribal. They will then answer this question in the comments, publicly. Other people on the same tribe may respond to their comment by replying to it, but members of the other tribe cannot. Here is an example MIKEY: I think I am the most fabulous on the tribe! SANDRA (reply): Um no, I am DUH! ROYALE(reply): But i'm the best in the game! As you can see, Mikey answered a question and then Sandra and Royale responded to it. Royale is not on Kalta, so he is not allowed to reply to Mikey's comment. I would then delete his reply. I hope you understand how tribal questioning works now! :) If you do not want to answer the question, just say something like "I would like to skip this question Bunny" Bunny: Anyways, let's get started with your first tribal, Kalta! NOTE: Originally I was going to have all questions and answers and tribal. Sadly, right before I was about to update a ton of weird stuff got added in source mode and I had to start over. All future tribals will have all questions, however this one will only have a few. Also a reminder, DC is excused from voting and does not get a penalty vote, so there are only 8 votes. Bunny: Sandra, how does coming back this season after being creative director change the way you play the game? Sandra: Feels awesome, definitely. The fact that this tribal council is visible to the Heroes though - not as awesome. Bunny: Ok! Pearl, how does it feel playing again Pearl: It feels fantastic playing again! I love doing these things! Bunny: Awesome! And with that, let's start voting! Madame Sala, you are up first! -Everyone votes- Bunny: First vote... Harley- 1 vote Madame Sala- I vote Pearl- 1 vote BJDF- 1 vote Raybray- 1 vote Sandra- 1 vote That's one vote for Harley, Sala, Pearl, BJDF, Raybray, and Sandra. BJDF- 2 votes Thats two votes for BJDF, one vote for Harley, Sala Pearl, Raybra and Sandra, one vote left ... ... ... ... ... Raybray- 2 votes We have a tie! BJDF and Raybray both have two votes each! A revote will accur. You can only vote for BJDF or Raybray, and BJDF and Raybray cannot vote. -Revote- Ok! There are 5 votes. First vote... Raybray- 1 vote Raybray- 2 votes Raybray- 3 votes First person voted out of SurvivorJD: Iceland Raybray- 5 votes total Raybray, the tribe has spoken, it's time for you to go. -Raybray leaves- Wow! A blindside on episode one! I cannot wait to see what happens next. Goodnight survivors. -Kalta goes back to camp- Day 4 It's time for the next immunity challenge! Editing Mania In this challenge you will edit on the SurvivorJD wikia! The team with the highest average of edits in 18 hours will win immunity! The reason you have less than 24 is because I need time to count XD Good luck! Link to wikia: http://survivorjd.wikia.com/wiki/Survivorjd_Wikia -Everyone edits- I have the results of the challenge! Kalta had a total edit count of 198! That comes to an average of 24.75! Data: Master Hydraffe- 191 edits GetLuck- 3 edits Madame Sala- 3 edits BJDF- 1 edit Vanta had a total edit count of 34, with an average of 3.7! Data: Temple Williams (Royal Yonce)- 27 edits DanceGuy- 3 edits Lucas- 2 edits Stanley- 2 edits That means Kalta is the winner! Congrats! I will see Vanta tomorrow at tribal Day 5 Welcome to tribal Vanta! Just like last time, before we start tribal, you will each answer a question. You will answer this question in the same message as your vote. Your answers may be displayed at tribal, so don't include anything you don't want others to see! It's time for tribal to start! Bunny: Brandon, are you excited to be back? Brandon: Of course! Barbados sure was awesome but I am happy to be back on Survivor JD. This time everyone better watch out cuz' I'm back and better than ever! Bunny: Awesome! N.Vel, what are you doing differently this season compared to last season? N.Vel: A: I think that what I do differently is the way I try to be more acurate and active within the game. You know, I try to do all the challenges and also I put the best amount of effort I can cause this is All stars baby. You go hard or you go home. Bunny: Nice! Jax, how does it feel to be so close to winning the game last season? Jax: I'm really happy I made it so far last season and to come so close to winning too. Bunny: Cool! And with that, it's time to vote. GECZ, you are up first! -Everyone votes- If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and they would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. ... ... ... Ok! First vote... Brandon- 1 vote Jack- 1 vote Someone- 1 vote That's one vote for Brandon, Jack, and Someone. Lucas- 1 votes Jax- 1 vote Jack- 2 votes That's two votes for Jack, one for Brandon, Jack, Someone, Lucas, and Jax Jax- 2 votes Lucas- 2 votes That's two votes for Jack, Jax, and James, one for Brandon and Someone, one vote left. 2nd person voted out of SurvivorJD: Iceland ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Jax- 3 votes Jax, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go -Jax leaves- Day 6 Before we start, it's time to announce the first twist of the season! Identity Crisis Are you unsatisfied with your tribe? Or do you want a change of pace? Well now is your chance! The first twist of this season is that we are having a mutiny! That means that if you want to switch tribes, you can! This is not the first time this will happen! Every 3 episode a mutiny will happen! So it's time for the mutiny to begin! If you want to switch tribes, just send me a message saying you would like to switch! Now it's time for the challenge! Face the Music In this challenge, you will create a playlist of five songs that represent who you are! I will listen to all of the songs and grade your playlist. The team with the highest average score will win the challenge! If you mutiny, your score will go towards your new tribe, not your old tribe. Your playlist should include songs that flow well together and make an overall good representation of you. Good luck! You have 24 hours to tell me if you want to switch tribes, and do the challenge. You do not have to send me a message that you want to stay on your tribe if you are staying, you only need to send me a message if you are leaving. -Challenge- wow! you guys did absolutelty amazing! :D But sadly, only one tribe can win! Kalta's average was... 8.6! Vanta's average was... 8.7! No joke guys, it was THAT close. But the winning tribe is Vanta! Congrats! Kalta, please send me your votes. You have 24 hours. There will be no questions this tribal because I don't have enough time to make them (finals :( ) Day 7 Welcome to tribal Kalta! Let's get straight to the votes, Sandra you are up first! -Everyone votes- If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and they would like to play it, now would be the time to do so! ... ... ... Ok! first vote... NOTE: Once again DC did not vote, but will not recive a penelty because he was on holiday. That means there are 7 votes. Harley- 1 vote Pearl- 1 vote Tiddles- 1 vote Kian- 1 vote That's one vote each for Harley, Pearl, Tiddles, and Kian. 3 votes left 3rd person voted out of SurvivorJD: Iceland ... ... ... ... ... Tiddles- 4 votes total Tiddles, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go. -Tiddles leaves- Day 8 Time to get to today's immunity challenge! Do You Know Your Tribe? In this challenge, you are testing how well you know your tribe. There will be a list of items below. You must choose 3 items that you think others on your tribe will also choose. The tribe with the most people choosing one item will win the challenge. You ARE NOT allowed to talk to others about which item you are choosing, this would be cheating. Here are the items: *Hello Kitty Backpack *Fluorscent Lightbulb *Lollipop *Idol Clue *"Electra Heart" CD *Just Dance Selfie Stick *Toaster *Bubbles *Pogo Stick *Pie you have 24 hours to PM me your 3 items. (email, facebook, etc) Good luck! One person on Vanta must sit out. If you would like to sit out, just comment and you will sit out. I have the results! Here is Vanta's results: "Electra Heart" CD- picked 4 times Just Dance Selfie Stick- picked 4 times Pie- picked 3 times Idol Clue- picked 3 times Hello Kitty Backpack- picked twice Toaster- picked twice Lollipop- picked twice Bubbles- picked once So Vanta's highest item number is 4! Kalta must have a higher score than four to win! Here is Kalta's results: "Electra Heart" CD- picked 6 times Just Dance Selfie Stick- picked 5 times Pie- picked 4 times Lollipop- picked 3 times Lightbulb- picked once Bubbles- picked once Hello Kitty Backpack- picked once Idol Clue- picked once which means with a score of 6, congrats to Kalta! You will not be going to tribal! Vanta, I will be seeing you at tribal tomorrow. Day 9 Welcome to your second tribal Vanta! NOTE: From now on not everyone will have a tribal question every tribal. I will make sure that each person gets asked questions the same number of times though. Here are the questions! Brandon- What was your favorite item from the challenge? DanceGuy- Do you feel safe tonight? Royale- Does the mutiny tempt you? It's time to vote! -Everyone votes- If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. ... ... ... Ok! First vote... GECZ- 1 vote N.Vel- 1 vote Brandon- 1 vote Temple- 1 vote That's one vote each for GECZ, N.Vel, Brandon, and Temple Brandon- 2 votes N.Vel- 2 votes Brandon- 3 votes That's three votes for Brandon, two for N.Vel, one for GECZ and Temple, one vote left ... ... ... ... ... N.Vel- 3 votes We have a tie between N.Vel and Brandon! I revote will now accur. You can only vote for N.Vel or Brandon. N.Vel and Brandon cannot vote. You have 24 hours, good luck! -Revote accurs- We have 3 votes! First vote... N.Vel- 1 vote Brandon- 1 vote That's one vote N.Vel, one vote Brandon, one vote left. 4th person voted out of SurvivorJD: Iceland ... ... ... ... N.Vel- 2 votes N.Vel, the tribe has spoken. It's time for you to go -N.Vel leaves- Another tie! I will see you tomorrow Vanta! Day 10 The next twist is here! Community Vote This season, the community has been extremely important. Half of the cast was decided by the community. So that's why now (as you may have gussed by the episode title) the community is voting someone back in! :) Here is how this will work. Each of the four eliminated contestants will have 24 hours to write a paragraph in the comments on why they should come back! Then a poll will go up for 24 hours and the person with the most votes will come back to the game! Your time to write your paragraph starts now! :D Also, I have a reward challenge for the teams! :D Stars in the Sky you will be playing the web game Constellations! The team with the highest score (teams are equal) will win reward! Here is the link: http://www.ferryhalim.com/orisinal/g3/constellations.htm You have 24 hours, good luck! :D The return poll is now open! Please vote who you thought had the best paragraph! POLL: https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/Q386T53 Category:Blog posts